


Feel A Glow

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [21]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch (actor)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweetness, like cavity-inducing, no word of a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will feel a glow just thinking of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel A Glow

Benedict finally shut the door of his hotel room behind him and tried to empty his mind. The last few days had been such a whirlwind; he struggled to remember where he even was at times. He emptied his pockets onto the bolted-down nightstand and set about the business of getting ready for bed. He turned the shower very nearly as hot as it would go and just stood under it, letting it relax his tensed muscles. He rolled his neck and dragged himself out after a solid twenty minutes of doing absolutely nothing but stand there.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth, and made his way back to the bedroom. Without bothering to even remove his towel, he flopped down onto the bed, face-first, on top of the covers. He sighed heavily, his face buried in the pillow. His phone chimed; he groaned loudly, even as he reached out and felt around the nightstand until his fingers closed around it. He turned his face to the side and read the message. He sat up immediately when he realized it was from Sarah.

All the message said was _How was your night?_ , but Benedict was already grinning down at his screen like it had done a particularly clever trick. He sat up in bed and began tapping out a reply, hardly even noticing that the tense knot he had been trying all night to fight off had disappeared and become a warm glow with those four words.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
